


The First Exam

by eliottslocket



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Cute Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24867457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliottslocket/pseuds/eliottslocket
Summary: This is set on the first day of the Bas. And leads on from the clip where Lucas and Lola argue outside elu's apartment. Lucas feels very guilty and upset but it all gets sorted out.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	The First Exam

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to upload this on the first day of the bac, because that is when it is set but I forgot. This is for Ash because she put up with me trying to explain what I was trying to write lmaooo

Lucas had left in a hurry that morning as he promised he would meet at a café with the others to revise before their first exam that afternoon. Although his mind was elsewhere.

The Morning of the First Exam  
Lucas POV

Whenever Eliott was going through an episode Lucas liked to give as much space to him as possible. Lucas rolled off the sofa to turn off his alarm, it was 0720 meaning he had just over an hour to meet with Imane at the bus stop. He went into his room where Eliott was still sleeping and got some clean clothes. He took a shower and then made himself breakfast.

He went back into his room and laid down next to Eliott. He played with Eliott’s hair and after a few minutes Eliott woke up. He didn’t acknowledge Lucas was there, but Lucas was okay with that. He gently kissed Eliott on the forehead and said he was going to make some breakfast for him.

Lucas thought about the events of the weekend whilst making Eliott scrambled eggs and sausages. Of course, the sausages were vegetarian after the whole event with Fifi the rabbit. At first Lucas had been worried out of his mind when he received a call from Lola, he had instantly picked it up. What Lola had told him made him angry, not with Eliott, but with himself and Lola. He hated the idea that someone who Eliott cared for so much had managed to bring him down and cause an episode. It wasn’t that he hated Lola, he hated the idea that Lola understood Eliott more than he did. He had warned Lola not to bring him down and it didn’t make a difference. 

Lucas put the food on a plate with some cutlery and a glass of orange juice and then left the apartment to meet Imane at the bus stop.

[At the cafe]  
Imane POV

Imane finished the algebra part of the paper before Lucas who seemed to be struggling. She knew something had happened at the weekend Daphné had mentioned it had something to do with Eliott. She had tried to ask Lucas about it at the bus stop, but he looked so down when he was approaching, she decided it was none of her business and just asked if he was ready for the exam instead.

‘Lucas, you messed up in the first stage of the question’ Imane said.  
She watched Lucas stare at the paper and tears glistened in his eyes. She hadn’t mean to upset him. She really hadn’t. Imane got up and walked over to Yann and Emma who were arguing about philosophy.   
‘Yann’ Imane didn’t know what to say but she knew Yann would know what to do. ‘Lucas’  
Imane, Yann and Emma rushed over to Lucas who was crying on his maths paper softly.   
Imane sat down and held his hand, she didn’t need to know the full story. She just wanted to let Lucas know she was there. Yann and Emma sat opposite them.   
‘Lucas, you don’t need to tell us what is going on but Eliott, is he okay?’ Emma asked.  
Yann jabbed her in the stomach and then suddenly Emma realised that was why Lucas was crying.  
‘Oh shit, Lucas I had no idea’ she carried on rambling on apologies whilst Lucas sat there in silence.

Lucas POV

He could hear Emma rambling on and on, but he wasn’t listening.   
‘I feel like a terrible person’ he finally said breathing shakily. ‘After the events of the weekend. I was so angry I was so stressed with the Bac and looking after Eliott. I didn’t see anyone the whole weekend, I was by myself and I told you, Yann, what happened and I’m sure Daphné must have mentioned it at some point. But Lola came around to the apartment, and I had so much anger and I shouted at her and I am so angry at her and I don’t want her fucking up Eliott and his sobriety. But I was so horrible, and I can’t even look at Daphné without feeling so so guilty.’  
‘Look Lucas, you were angry, and we all say things when we’re angry. But I promise you whatever Lola does it is not your fault. Now cmon we cant dwell on this whilst our exam is a few hours away I’m buying you cake’ Yann got up to go and find a cake that Lucas would like.  
Lucas managed to laugh, and he smiled at Imane and Emma. Imane drew him in for a hug. 

[After the exam]

‘guys, I fucked that exam up so much.’ Emma laughed   
‘How are you not panicking Emma you are so chill about that’ Imane said, Imane was the cleverest of them all Lucas thought and yet she was always so hard on herself.   
‘Hey Lucas, do you want to come round to mine? We can play a video game or something?’   
‘That is really nice of you Yann but I just want to be with Eliott right now’ Lucas replied.  
Soon Emma, Yann and Imane had left. Usually he would get the bus with Imane but the girls were meeting up for another revision session and that was the last thing he wanted to do.

Eliott POV 

The sunlight came through the curtains. He didn’t know what time it was in the day, the last thing he remembered was Lucas kissing him and saying goodbye. Was that an hour ago? Was it yesterday? Was it this morning? He didn’t know. He crawled out of bed and went into the kitchen; Lucas had left him something to eat. He loved Lucas. He felt so guilty for what had happened. He sat down at the table and didn’t do anything. The sound of someone unlocking the door caught his attention. It was Lucas. He was home. Lucas looked tired but still beautiful. He sat down at the table with some flowers.  
‘These are for you’ Lucas smiled.   
Eliott knew Lucas would always love him.


End file.
